


A new beginning

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Future, Introspettivo, Klaroline, Love Story, Sentimentale, Songfic, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Un nuovo inizio: ma cosa significava davvero?Caroline era felicemente sposata, con due incredibili figlie e una vita che chiunque avrebbe invidiato, ma il destino per lei aveva in serbo molto altro.Allo stesso tempo, klaus era felice: aveva finito con il fare la cosa giusta e stava soffrendo, ma nulla era paragonabile per lui al dover leggere il dolore negli occhi della sua bambina.Entrambi avevano promesso di proteggere i propri figli, di fare qualsiasi cosa per loro, ma quando ciò che facevano non era abbastanza? Che cosa avrebbero dovuto fare?Per Caroline era facile perché aveva aperto una scuola di magia per giovani prodigio, in quanto a Klaus… per lui era più difficile, significava ammettere di avere bisogno di qualcuno.E se i destini di Klaus e Caroline si fossero incontrati nuovamente?





	A new beginning

 

                                                                                     
  
   
 

 

A te Jo,  
per essere l’amica su cui contare sempre e,  
la persona di cui si sente sempre la mancanza.  
A te Jess,  
per il tuo coraggio,  
il tuo non mollare e...  
la tua immancabile forza.

   
   
  
  
  
  
   
   
_  
New Orleans 2020_  
   
C’era una strana aria in casa Mikaelson: anche se non sembrava, le cose stavano per peggiorare.  
Klaus guardava la piccola Hope dormire nel suo lettone; il viso riposato, le guance lievemente arrossate, il sorriso appena accennato e un’espressione rilassata.  
Non voleva ammetterlo, ma sapeva che doveva fare la cosa giusta, anche se era quella più difficile.  
«Porterò Hope a Mystic Falls» affermò l’originale, subito dopo aver lasciato la stanza della figlia.  
«Tu non porterai Hope da nessuna parte» rispose contrariata Hayley, lasciando intendere che la conversazione era chiusa.  
Ma quando mai lo sarebbe stata dal momento che uno dei protagonisti era Klaus Mikaelson?  
I due stavano litigando, volevano entrambi bene alla figlia ma non la pensavo sempre allo stesso modo.  
«Ti sei dimenticata che abbiamo sconfitto l’Ombra da nemmeno un anno? E che…» non riuscì neanche a finire la frase, la lupa alzò lo sguardo e lesse la stessa paura, lo stesso terrore nei suoi occhi.  
Com’era possibile che per tenere sua figlia al sicuro doveva separarsene?  
La verità era che la piccola sarebbe stata più protetta lontano dai due.  
Avevano iniziato una lunga guerra per sconfiggere l’Ombra e… presto o tardi sarebbe arrivato qualcuno per riscuotere.  
Hayley lo sapeva, ma era così difficile allontanarsi da lei; Klaus aveva ragione.  
«Come saprai che sarà al sicuro? Che nessuno la troverà?» domandò timidamente lei.  
Ma non appena i due sguardi s’incontrarono seppe che lo era, anche se detestava ammetterlo, nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male, non fin quando sarebbe rimasta con _lei_.  
Klaus non disse il suo nome, nemmeno Hayley, ma era chiaro che si riferissero a Caroline Forbes.  
Beh, era l’unica vampira che sarebbe stata in grado di occuparsi di una persona speciale come Hope, considerando anche il fatto che Caroline era già madre di due bimbe speciali proprio come la loro piccolina.  
«Lo sarà» disse con più sicurezza di quanto lui stesso ne avesse.  
   
   
_Mystic Falls 2020_  
   
Era passato così tanto tempo che Caroline non ricordò nemmeno cosa fu l’ultima cosa che fece per distrarsi e divertirsi o anche solo per se stessa.  
Passava tutto il tempo a disposizione con le figlie e, quando non era con loro, nella scuola giovani prodigi.  
La sua vita era piuttosto controllata, ogni tanto passava da Matt che era diventato lo sceriffo, sentiva Bonnie tutti i giorni e lasciava che lei gli raccontasse dei suoi viaggi e poi ogni sera passava da Alaric e metteva a letto le bambine. Le uniche distrazioni erano Elena e Damon, più il vampiro che l’amica, ma era difficile per Caroline stare con loro. Erano innamorati, loro avevano tutto ciò che a lei gli era stato portato via.  
Era passato tanto tempo ma quel dolore era ancora lì.  
«Mamma» gridarono all’unisono Josie e Lizzie appena entrati nella scuola, correndo ad abbracciarla mentre lei era già pronta a prenderle e farle volare.  
Erano una consuetudine, era il loro modo di augurarsi il buongiorno, poi tornavano serie, si sistemavano i vestitini e andavano a lezione.  
  
  
  
 

  
_ Come up to meet you,  _  
_tell you I'm sorry._

  
  
  
  
  
Caroline era talmente tanto intenta nel suo lavoro da non accorgersi nemmeno della figura che la seguiva alle sue spalle.  
Era nei boschi per cercare alcune erbe che sarebbero servite nella lezione sulle pozioni mediche, tuttavia ogni volta che passava di lì, sentiva un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Vecchi ricordi, gli stessi che stava rivivendo Klaus.  
Lui voleva parlarle, ma appena aprì bocca non uscì alcun suono.  
Era l’essere più potente sulla terra e aveva paura di una certa bionda, o… Forse era solo insicurezza per le alte aspettative che lei avrebbe potuto avere su di lui dopo quella lettera?  
Sapeva la risposta, eppure continuava a negarlo.  
Persino lei non era più la stessa dopo aver ricevuto quella lettera; seppure amasse ancora Stefan, quelle parole le avevano dato speranza.  
«Mi dispiace per Stefan».  
Nell’udire quelle parole tutti i suoi istinti da vampiro si amplificarono; tese l’orecchio anche se no ne avesse bisogno per sapere dove lui si trovasse o di chi fosse quella voce.  
Il suo cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata: anche se non lo aveva, lei poteva percepirlo sotto quella pelle dura.  
Klaus si avvicinò sempre più palpitante e appena scorse la sua figura rimase senza parole.  
Era ancora più bella di quanto ricordasse; così, quando Caroline si girò, se lo ritrovò davanti e il respiro le mancò.  
«Klaus» ansimò, mentre tutte le altre parole si persero negli sguardi che i due si lanciarono.  
  
  
  
 

_I had to find you,_  
_tell you I need you._

  
  
  
  
  
«Che - che… Cosa ci fai qui?» farfugliò a voce bassa, più di quanto avesse mai fatto.  
Si sorprese nell’ascoltarsi e si maledì, perché dopo tutti quegli anni lui le faceva sempre lo stesso effetto.  
Klaus accennò un sorriso.  
«Sono venuto qui…» non riuscì a finire di parlare quando lei si mise a ridere.  
Poco dopo fu il turno di Klaus.  
Erano nervosi, più di quanto i due fossero disposti ad ammettere.  
Avevano condiviso così tanti momenti e… Ora non riuscivano neanche a stare nello stesso posto senza sentirsi in imbarazzo.  
O forse era che…  
Potevano nascondere ciò che volevano, ma la verità era che erano sempre stati così legati da non rendersi conto quanto l’uno mancava all’altro.  
Ma erano successe troppe cose per ignorare il presente e cullarsi nei ricordi.  
«Ho bisogno di te» affermò di getto Klaus, digrignando i denti.  
Quell’affermazione gli costò molto, non era il tipo da chiedere favori, ma tante cose erano cambiate, anche se non proprio tutte.  
Caroline sbarrò gli occhi e aprì appena la bocca.  
  
  
 

  
_Nobody said it was easy,_  
_It's such a shame for us to part._

  
  
  
  
  
Il silenzio sembrava quasi squarciare l’aria.  
«Hope?» domandò lei cauta, intuendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
Non appena udì il suo nome, lui ritornò in sé.  
«Sì, ancora una volta il bagaglio dei Mikaelson si è presentato, stavolta sotto diverse spoglie. Non è stata colpa mia, forse non direttamente, ma sta di fatto che non sono stato in grado di proteggere mia figlia, non come avrei voluto» affermò duramente.  
Klaus si sentiva responsabile e quel peso era insormontabile per lui. Doveva fare qualcosa.  
No, non sarebbe mai andato da lei e questo Caroline lo sapeva, ma poteva anche capire cosa l’aveva spinto a farlo, proprio come lei anni fa era andata a New Orleans con le sue figlie per proteggerle.  
Erano simili, anche se lei si ostinava a negarlo.  
«Vorrei che tu ti prendessi cura di lei».  
«Io? Perché hai pensato proprio a me?» chiese stupita, facendo ridere lui.  
Ma non era ovvio? Forse Caroline doveva ricordare ciò che c’era stato tra i due o… Forse lo ricordava bene e voleva che fosse lui a farlo per lei.  
«Perché, anche se detesto ammetterlo, sei l’unica che può farlo, l’unica di cui mi fido e a cui affiderei la mia vita. Sei madre e poi… Hai sempre agito per il meglio, anche quando le situazioni si sono fatte critiche».  
Caroline continuava a guardarlo basita, ma in fondo ai suoi occhi poteva vedere la stessa luce che anche lei aveva quando si parlava di Josie e Lizzie e solo allora capì quanto lui fosse cambiato.  
«Io devo tornare» sussurrò appena.  
Ma nessuno dei due sembrò sentire le ultime parole, erano concentrati a perdersi l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro. Klaus si avvicinò e gli sfiorò una guancia, mentre Caroline provò un brivido di eccitazione che da anni aveva dimenticato.  
Stavano vivendo un sogno, ma cosa sarebbe successo una volta interrotto?  
  
  
 

  
_No-one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start. _

  
  
  
  
  
Erano così vicini che lei poteva sentire il respiro sulle sue labbra e Klaus poteva… quasi sfiorarle.  
Volevano ma sapevano che era sbagliato.  
Iniziarono a pensare a tutti quei “e se”, eppure riuscivano a smontarli con certezze che nessuno dei due aveva davvero.  
Come potevano essere sicuri di rimanere vivi nell’affrontare un cattivo, ma non essere sinceri di ciò che provavano davvero?  
Semplice: in gioco c’era molto di più.  
Rischiavano il proprio cuore, rischiavano di essere feriti di nuovo.  
Caroline non si era ancora ripresa dalla morte di Stefan, dal rimanere di nuovo sola e lui… Klaus continuava a sognare Camille tutte le notti, sentiva ancora in giro il suo profumo.  
Nonostante erano feriti, si sentirono vivi in quel momento.  
Klaus prese le sue mani, la attirò a se e con un movimento di danza la fece girare su se stessa per poi  farla fermare esattamente davanti a lui.  
Pochi centimetri dividevano le loro labbra.  
Caroline sgranò gli occhi, le guance si colorarono di un rosa delicato e le mani le tremarono mentre lui si avvicinò sempre di più.  
La sua testa aveva smesso di funzionare, era inebriata dal suo profumo, dai suoi occhi così limpidi e da quelle fossette che l’avevano sempre colpita.  
Sentiva la vita scorrerle nelle vene, mentre Klaus provò emozioni che era convinto non avrebbe più provato, anche se con lei non c’erano mai stati questi dubbi.  
Non ci rifletté molto, si avventò sulle sue labbra e Caroline di rimando attorcigliò le mani dietro il suo collo, per poi passarle tra i suoi capelli, mentre quelle di Klaus erano sui suoi fianchi che la spingevano verso il proprio corpo.  
Quel bacio li riportò indietro nel tempo a quando lui voleva una confessione e lei sapeva che glielo doveva.  
Erano così cambiati da allora, ma quei sentimenti che credevano scomparsi erano rimasti sempre lì, latenti e pronti a venir fuori non appena sarebbero stati pronti a voltare pagina.  
Forse non lo erano ancora, perché quel bacio portò a galla più di quanto erano disposti ad ammettere, ma cosa significava? Le loro strade si sarebbero divise di nuovo?  
Il senso di colpa sembrò divorarli, ognuno dei due pensò alla persona amata e persa...c’era una possibilità per loro di essere felici?  
Mentre erano così concentrati su di loro, da lontano udirono degli strilli di bambini e del fumo provenire dalla stessa direzione.  
«Che cosa è successo?» domandò seria Caroline mentre guardò con sguardo torvo le figlie.  
«Ha iniziato lei» dissero all’unisono Josie e Lizzie, indicando poco distante una bambina all'incirca della loro età con i capelli castani tendenti al rosso, gli occhi verdi e le lentiggini sulle guance.  
«Non è vero» si difese lei con voce elegante e con modi sopraffini.  
«Hope!» esclamò Klaus, intervenendo poco dopo.  
Le bambine si lanciarono occhiate infuocate, anche se in fondo si ammiravano a vicenda per essere riuscite ad appiccare un piccolo fuoco ed essere riuscite a difendersi.  
Caroline si abbassò a controllare che non avessero nulla, mentre continuava a rimproverarli, invece Klaus, guardò la figlia orgoglioso e poi le fece promettere di non farlo più, almeno se non in presenza d’insegnanti o di una strega.  
«Direi che i nostri figli si sono già incontrati» esclamò l’originale divertito, facendo montare su tutte le furie Caroline.  
«Cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente? Potevano farsi male» sbraitò lei, lanciando ancora occhiate alle piccole; poco dopo si accorse che giocavano già insieme come se si conoscessero da una vita e fossero migliori amiche.  
Klaus alzò lo sguardo su Caroline, sorrise in modo dolce facendo comparire sul suo viso le due famigerate fossette, mentre Caroline sbuffò buttando gli occhi al cielo e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi perché detestava dargli ragione.  
Non avevano parlato di ciò che era successo, non ne avevano avuto tempo, ma avrebbero dovuto farlo davvero?  
Forse non c’era bisogno perché chiunque da lontano avesse visto quella scena si sarebbe immaginato una famiglia felicemente unita.  
I due rimasero a fissarsi; potevano non sentirsi pronti a voltare pagina, ma in fondo sapevano di star mentendo a se stessi.  
La luce che brillò nei loro occhi lasciava intendere il contrario.  
Potevano farcela e stavolta sarebbe stato diverso.  
Era un nuovo inizio.  
La storia di Klaus e Caroline stava per iniziare e... Ancora nulla era stato scritto per loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_And tell me you love me,_  
_come back and haunt me,  
Oh and I rush to the start. _  
 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera o sarebbe meglio buonanotte !^_^  
Mi ritrovate qui, stavolta vi pubblico una storia fresca fresca, ammetto che l’ho scritta molto tempo prima che finisse The originals, e dopo aver visto il finale di The vampire diaries.  
Qualche info in più, come avete visto rispecchia perfettamente il finale di TVD e… in quanto a TO non proprio. Beh, come dicevo l’ho scritta prima del finale e quindi non l’ho voluto riscrivere. Ho deciso di lasciarla così, è vero che non ho precisato come hanno sconfitto l’Ombra, ma alla fine non era questo la cosa principale. Che dire?  
E’ una Klaroline !! Ovviamente….. cioè non potevo non scrivere qualcosa su di loro e… Sì, ho fatto accenni a Stefan e Camille perché… Non vorrei ammetterlo, ma loro hanno amato Klaus e Caroline, magari in modi diversi da come si amano i Klaroline, ma Sì è sempre amore.  
Vorrei aggiungere altro, ma ho paura di rovinare tutto e quindi lascio che siate voi a dire qualcosa, spero che vi piaccia, che farete un giro nei ricordi e che… Beh, immaginate una continuazione e… Sì, lo so.  
Io sono la prima che detesta finali aperti e poi… poi lascio la storia con un finale aperto. Lo so, ma… non sono cattiva e che… Beh, mi sembra perfetto così, non potevo continuare, ma chissà magari un giorno lo farò =)  
Ora ringrazio tutti voi, chi legge, chi recensisce e chi fa il lettore silenzioso e poi, un altro grande grazie va a mia cugina che è la prima a leggere tutto ciò che scrivo, le mie amiche, mia sorella e chiunque mi conosca e mi sostenga.  
   
Buona lettura, spero che vi piaccia  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


End file.
